Behind The Fanfics
by Arrancar14
Summary: This is what happens when I'm making a new fanficion. Anything can happen when I'm in control. Ichigo x Hichigo, OCxOC, also AU.
1. Chapter 1

Alo

Alo!! I'm here to present my first fanfiction!!

Kai: Don't forget the disclaimer.

Me: I know, I know. I do not own Bleach.

Apollo: Jordan, would like to dedicate this fanfic to KivaEmber, who he idolizes for her humorous stories.

Me: Yea!! XD, you are amazing!!

**Title**: Behind the Fanfics

**Pairing**: IchiHichi

**Summary**: Ever wonder what happens while a fanfic is being made? Well,

after reading this, you'll know.

**Rated**: T, maybe? It has some kissing, profanity, and fighting.

**Warning**: This is a yaoi fic. YAOI!! So, if you don't like guy x guy

pairings, please leave now.

_**1414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414**_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

Kai entered the room, where all of his creator's stories are made,

wondering why Jordan screamed. "What's wrong now? You loose a page again?"

Jordan glares at Kai, and then throws his pencil at said person.

"No, I can't find my laptop or my ipod. I need them, stay here while I

go raid everyone's rooms." Kai groans, but does what he is told for if

he didn't, he would feel the wrath of said author.

Jordan roams around the mansion he created, so he could torture his

characters. Oh, how he loved doing that. He reached Dak's door and kicked

it down. He then entered the room like a secret agent, to see the

Dak eating funyuns. Wait... "Where the hell did you get

Funyuns?!"

Dak looked up from his book and continued eating. "I went to this place

called a 'store', where they sell food and drinks. I bought you a

bag." He tossed Jordan a bag, who then opened it and ate some of the

onion-shaped

chip.

"Have you seen my ipod or laptop? They seem to be 'missing'." Dak

closed his book and opened another. "No, I have not seen them. Do you have

any dojinshi of Ichigo and Hichigo?"

I look around to make sure no one is looking, the reach under my shirt

and pull out a book. Dak takes it, then looks at Jordan with a 'what

the hell' look. "Why do walk around with this?" Jordan looks confused and

frowns.

"...doesn't everyone?" Dak sighs, but thanks Jordan as the author

leaves to continue searching.

_**1414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414**_

As Jordan walked down another hall that led to a dead end, why they are

there is unknown, he stopped and eyes went wide. He then proceeded to

do a very loud yaoi girl scream that echoed the entire house. Everyone

sighed knowing what was going on. Some amazingly hot person had entered

the house and was going to be used in a nearby fic.

_**1414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414**_

"Damnit, not here too." Ichigo had entered the house before and knew

the owner, Jordan, would practically glomp anything that moved, but

failed to know that said owner was a 'yaoi fan'. It wasn't that he didn't

like

being paired with other guys, it was just the things writers made him

do or say. He scratched his head in frustration, when he heard a staticy

noise and a figure in front of him.

"ICHI!! Nice to see you again!" Jordan smiles and Ichigo, who

frowns at how I appeared.

"Did you just use shunpo?" Jordan shakes his head. "No, shunpo is old

and boring. I used Sonido, it makes this really cool static noise when

you use it."

"But you're not even a hollow, so how the hell did you learn it?"

I sonido to the left, then right, then do it over and over. "I'm the

author and as said author, I get to learn whatever I please." Jordan

pulls out measuring tape out of nowhere. "Now, stay still so I can measure

your waist."

Then another being appeared. "Why are ya measurin, King?" Jordan hears

him and continues to measure Ichigo's waist, despite Ichigo trying to

remove Jordan from said waist. "I need to know how big his waist is, so

I

know what to make him wear in one of my stories. Don't worry, Shiro,

you'll be in it too."

The hollow smirked evilly, knowing that he would be doing something

that involved a lot of smex, cussing, and aftersex highness. "Alright,

Ichi, if you could just pull down your-"

"No fucking way! I am not going to pull down my pants!" Ichigo looked

flustered as he backed away making sure he had a hold of his pants. Shiro

and Jordan looked at Ichigo with dark, evil, perverted eyes. "I'll be

in

someone's room until you get rid off your pervert thoughts, you

idiots." Ichigo left down a hallway.

After two minutes of silence, we both stare at the hallway. "Ya know, I

think his punishment should involve somethin with a gag." Shiro says

smirking as I rest my arm on his shoulder. "It should involve him being

tied to a bed... maybe you having a whip."

Shiro grabs me in a headlock. "Me and you, we're gunna have lots of

fun making this happen. Now lets go find em." I nod and we both run down

the hall.

_**1414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414**_

Through out the house, there was screaming from Ichigo, sadistic and

perverted laughter from Shiro, and tackles for Jordan. When Selene

entered said house, she was not too happy to find half of it destroyed.

"...JORDAN!!" Jordan pops his head out of a vase that look like

someone had a seizure when making it. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THIS

HOUSE?! THIS IS THE FOURTH TIME THIS WEEK THAT

I COME HOME TO A HALF MISSING HOUSE!!"

That's when she spotted two wild hairdos hiding behind the couch. She

rushed over and pulled them up by their hair. "And this is the 2nd time,

these idiots were here when it happened." She looked them both in the

eyes. "Listen to me, if I ever come home again to see this house like

this again, you two won't ever be able to have sex again."

And with that Shiro grabbed Ichigo and ran out the house. He wasn't

scared, he just didn't want to never be able to have sex again. He wanted

to be able to fuck his king into the wall a couple more times. Maybe

more,

he would figure that out after he tries to seduce Ichigo again.

Jordan gets out of the vase and sighs. Why he created such an annoying

character with a bitch personality was beyond him. She wasn't always

like this, unless... "Selene... you're not on your period are you...?"

She turned, grew larger, and darkly glared, while I somehow grew

smaller, and more chibi like. "Go and fix this god damn house before I blow

your head up." I ran down the now half missing hallway that Ichigo went

down scared.

_**1414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414**_

Apollo:... Well... I think that chapter was... uh... creative...

Me: ... I'm actually scared to post this... maybe I wont...

Selene: Oh hell no, you will post this. Readers, give him advice on how

to continue this. He is a newbie to posting, so he needs someone to

lay down the rules, be aggressive, and make him understand what needs to be

done, and- Looks around at Jordan and Shiro ...why are you covering

your noses?

Shiro: Please tell me you'll make a story about that.

Me: Sure, but we need reviews, so I know how to become better at this.

So People, review and help me out here.

Seika: ...are you begging?

Me: NO! I DO NOT BEG, I ASK

Seika: Same thing when it involves sex

Apollo: ...Bye everyone. Jordan will post a new chapter soon.


	2. Shiro's Playfulness

Me: Ah

Me: Ah!! Lookie!! I got reviews!! I feel so loved!! Starts to sob

Selene: Dude, it only two.

Apollo: I haven't ever seen him cry before. Why is he crying?

Selene: shows Apollo the laptop screen Over TWO reviews.

Apollo: Hey, KivaEmber reviewed it.

Me: WHAT?! rushes over and see the screen She did!! We should celebrate!! Bust out the sake!!

Apollo: But, you can't me drunk already hold your sake that well. sweatdrops

Selene: Then I'll post this chapter, since he'll have a huge hangover tomorrow morning. Enjoy… I guess.

**Title**: Behind the Fanfics

**Pairing**: IchiHichi

**Summary**: Ever wonder what happens while a fanfic is being made? Well,

after reading this, you'll know.

**Rated**: T, maybe? It has some kissing, profanity, and fighting.

_**1414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141**_

After Jordan spent an hour remaking the other half of the house, he walked into the kitchen. "…What are you doing in here instead of building the house?" Jordan grabs a Dr. Pepper from the fridge and looked at Selene. "I used sonido. Duh, gosh you are so stupid."

Jordan failed to notice the smoke coming out of her ears. "I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU FIVE SECONDS TO LEAVE. FIVE… FOUR…" Jordan left still not knowing he almost lost his life… again. He entered his Writing room and sat down on the overly fluffed beanbag.

"Oi, where do you keep your sodas?" I turn and see Shiro sitting at my computer. I grab my remote and push a button. Above my computer is a Bleach poster, it moved over and revealed a small fridge. Shiro grabs one and continues reading a fanfiction.

I hear muffled laughter coming from Shiro. "What are you reading, Shiro?" He takes a sip of his soda. "It's a fanfiction called 'Muses', its by this girl KivaEmber. I just finished the third chapter. She should have let me continue 'playing' with King."

"What about me?" We both look at Ichigo who just now entered the room. Shiro smiled and used shunpo to get over to his king. Shiro pushes him against the wall with their faces inches apart. "We were just talking about how I want to 'play' with you a little more."

Ichigo looked like he was going to question that, but Shiro forced a rough kiss on him. It lasted mere seconds, but it was still a kiss. Ichigo blushed right after it which made Shiro want to kiss _his _king again and again. Jordan, who was watching, fainted in fan girl/boy bliss. "Shiro, not here." Shiro only smirked eviler. "But, King, I want to play with you now!!" Ichigo was beyond red and whispered something that made Shiro happy.

_**1414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141**_

When Jordan woke up, he was light headed from some blood loss and noticed the two people who caused this were gone. "THEY BETTER NOT OF HAD SEX AFTER I PASSED OUT!! APOLLO!!" Apollo who's room was right next door walked in. "Yea, what's up?"

Jordan was gaping at Apollo's chest that was missing a shirt, but decided that would have to wait. "I passed out for various reasons and both Shiro and Ichi are missing. I want you to find out where they went now please." Apollo went over to the huge plasma t.v. and images of all the rooms including hallways appeared. "It appears they're in room 239. There's nothing in there though and no one goes near any room in the 2 hundreds since you built better ones."

Jordan looked at the image of room 239 and it was black. "Damnit!! Shiro didn't want me to watch. Alright, send out a orange alert to everyone. I want everyone to stay away from that room unless they have cameras. If I don't come back in twelve minutes… tell Dak he can have my whole collection."

Jordan ran out the room and left a confused Apollo. "Collection of what?"

_**1414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141**_

Jordan ran as fast as he could to the room. He had to make sure he saw for two reasons. One was to use it in his next fic and the other was so he could watch and record it to pass it out online. He reached the door and took Shiro's zanpakuto, which he obtained on the way to the room, off his back and sliced the door in half. He busted in and pretending he had a gun.

"Ergh… King… you're so tight…" Jordan saw the 'predicament' both Shiro and Ichi were in. Jordan then fell backwards as blood shot out of his nose. Ichi looked over and blushed. "I think …ahh… he saw som- AHHH!!"

"Eh, I found your spot." Shiro the thrusted harder and hit it again and come went flying everywhere. That's when Dak and Apollo ran in looking for Jordan. Dak saw Shiro pulling out of Ichi and followed the author's lead. Apollo sighed and pulled out his cell phone. "Yea Selene. Hey… I'm doing fine, but I need a favor. I need you to bring some of the blood that we keep stored for when-… Yes, it was Jordan and Dak again… Bring that, the extra clothes the two… be here soon."

Apollo closed his phone as Ichigo and Shiro got back dressed. "You may want leave before Selene sees you destroyed some of our sheets." Shiro grabbed Ichigo bridal style, Ichigo started blushing madly, and shupoed out. Selene arrived ten minutes later and started yelling about the sheets like Apollo knew she would. Ran dragged Dak out after we added the blood into their bodies. I grab Jordan like Shiro did to Ichigo and headed towards his room.

_**1414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141414141**_

Kai: …they still aren't up? What did they see, by the way?

Apollo: Eh, I don't think Ichigo would like it if I told you.

Kai: He isn't here, so tell me.

Apollo: sighs then whispers the event to Kai

Kai: fell backwards and losing blood

Apollo: Sighs louder and pulls out phone If this didn't happen on a daily basis, I be pretty annoyed at everyone fainting.

Selene: looks at phone, groans, then answers it Yea, I'll be there soon.  
Ran: Jordan will update as soon as he wakes up. Please review until then. Bye!!


End file.
